bit_heroes_francefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Questions fréquentes
Vous vous trouvez sur la page relative aux questions fréquemment posées du Wiki Bit Heroes en version française. Si vous ne trouvez pas la réponse à votre question ou que vous décelez une erreur, merci de bien vouloir laisser un commentaire en bas de page. Si vous avez une question à adresser aux développeurs du jeu, postez-la sur le forum officiel. Liens importants: * The official FAQ for Bit Heroes * Terms of Service for World Chat * Developer's guide on saving and syncing mobile accounts * Weekly developer Q&A thread **Legal disclaimer. Communauté Abréviations fréquemment employées (FR & EN) ---- Guides de la communauté Vous trouverez ci-dessous une liste non exhaustive des différents guides rédigés par la communauté : Modes de jeu Que sont les drapeaux, donjons et zones ? Les drapeaux – représentés ainsi sur la carte – ne peuvent être complétés qu’une fois, à l’aide des familiers obtenus jusqu’ici par le joueur. Les donjons disposent de trois niveaux de difficulté et offrent, lors de leur première traversée complète, une étoile de zone. Les donjons peuvent être abordés aidés de familiers, d’amis ou de membres de sa guilde. Les zones sont les cartes sur lesquelles figurent les drapeaux et donjons. Il y en a actuellement 6 : Bit Valley, Marais Hivernaux, Lac Paisible, Ashvale, Aramore, Morgoroth et Cambora. ---- Quand débloque-t-on les JcJ/Défis/Raids/… ? “Compléter” ici fait référence au nettoyage complet d’un mode en difficulté normale. * JcJ est débloqué après avoir complété le second donjon de la première zone (Dryad's Heart - Bit Valley). * Défis & Épreuves est débloqué après avoir complété le troisième donjon de la première zone (Lord Cerulean's Tower - Bit Valley). * GcG est débloqué après avoir rejoint tune guilde, ce qui est possible après avoir complété le quatrième drapeau de la première zone (Bit Valley). * Invasion est également débloqué après avoir complété le quatrième drapeau de la première zone (Bit Valley). * Boss du monde est débloqué après avoir complété le troisième donjon de la seconde zone (Cellule de Gemm – Marais Hivernaux). * Raid 1 est débloqué après avoir complété le troisième donjon de la troisième zone (Forteresse de Quirrel – Lac Paisible). * Raid 2 est débloqué après avoir complété le troisième donjon de la quatrième zone, Ash Valley. * Raid 3 est débloqué après avoir complété le troisième donjon de la cinquième zone, Aramore. * Raid 4 est débloqué après avoir complété le troisième donjon de la sixième zone, Morgoroth. * Raid 5 est débloqué après avoir complété le troisième donjon de la septième zone, Cambora. ---- Est-ce que ma réserve maximale d’énergies augmente ? La réserve maximale d’énergies augmente de 1 à chaque niveau que prend le joueur. Au total, la réserve maximale d’énergie correspond à « Niveau du joueur + 99 ». Que sont les notifications ? Le joueur est notifié quand : * Un joueur obtient une pièce d’équipement légendaire ou définie, un familier ou un schéma légendaire pour la première fois ; * Un joueur passe une pièce d’équipement définie (Set) au palier supérieur ; * Une personne sur sa liste d’amis se connecte ; * une personne sur sa liste d’amis obtient une pièce d’équipement, un schéma ou un familier épique pour la première fois. Le joueur n’est pas notifié lorsqu'un de ses amis obtient une clé ouvrant un coffre épique ou des matériaux légendaires. Les notifications peuvent être désactivées dans les paramètres du jeu. ---- Que sont les bonus quotidiens ? Pour plus d’information, voir la section Daily Bonus. ---- Comment obtenir des trucs gratuits ? Activez les « vidéos publicitaires » dans les paramètres et désactiver Adblock si le jeu est lancé via un navigateur internet. Si vous utilisez Google Chrome, installez le plugin Adobe flash séparé, et désactivez le lecteur de contenu flash Chrome. Vous devriez voir s’afficher une vidéo publicitaire toutes les 15 minutes. Chaque visionnage peut apporter 3-10 énergies, 1 ticket JcJ ou 4-6 gemmes. . ---- Que signifient les options accessibles dans les paramètres ? * Disable auto pilot on death: Le mode auto se désactive dès qu’un élément de l’équipe meurt en combat. * Show helm: Cache/affiche le casque porté par le joueur. * Notifications: Active ou desactive les notifications. Le joueur est notifié dès que : ** Un joueur obtient une pièce d’équipement légendaire ou définie, un familier ou un schéma légendaire pour la première fois ; ** Un joueur passe une pièce d’équipement définie au palier supérieur ; ** Une personne sur sa liste d’amis se connecte ; ** une personne sur sa liste d’amis obtient une pièce d’équipement, un schéma ou un familier épique pour la première fois. * Friend requests: Autorise ou non les autres joueurs à vous adresser une demande d’ami. S’ils n’y sont pas autorisés, vous pouvez tout de même leur adresser une demande. * Duel requests: Autorise ou non les autres joueurs à vous adresser une demande de duel. S’ils n’y sont pas autorisés, vous pouvez tout de même leur adresser une demande. * World Boss Requests: Autorise ou non les autres joueurs à vous adresser une invitation à rejoindre leur équipe en mode World Boss. S’ils n’y sont pas autorisés, vous pouvez tout de même leur adresser une demande. * Auto pilot: Permet d’activer le mode auto en dehors des combats. * Auto enrage: Active/désactive l’utilisation de l’enrage automatiquement. * Video ads: Active/désactive l’affichage de vidéos publicitaires. * Reduced effects: Si activé, les flashes blancs sur les textes et unités de combats seront désactivés, ainsi que certains effets graphiques. * Battle text: Masque les données numériques et d’effets en combats. * Overlay status bars: Place les barres HP/SP au-dessus des joueurs et unités de combat, ce qui est pratique en équipe de cinq ou lorsque des accessoires masquent les barres standards. * World chat: Active la réception de messages et la notification de réception du chat mondial. Si désactivé, vous recevrez toujours les messages privés et de guilde. * Decline duplicate familiars: Refuse automatiquement les propositions de familiers déjà présents dans votre inventaire si le jeu est en mode « automatique”. * Decline merchants: Refuse automatiquement les propositions de marchands si le jeu est en mode « automatique”. * Decline treasures: Ignore automatiquement les coffres épiques si le jeu est en mode « automatique”. * Ignore shrines: Ignore les sources de HP et SP si le jeu est en mode « automatique”. * Ignore boss : Ignore le boss si le jeu est en mode « automatique”. ---- Qu’est-ce que le booster pack ? Le Booster Pack, introduit via la mise à jour du 12 février 2017, est proposé pendant 24 heures aux joueurs ayant terminé le tutoriel. Pour plus d’informations, voir Booster Pack. ---- Comment se rendre sur le profil d’autres joueurs ? Si vous entrez /help dans la fenêtre de chat, s’afficheront la liste des commandes. Ces quatre commandes sont : * /help - Affiche la liste des commandes * /clear - Vide le chat * /view X - Si vous remplacez X par un nom de joueur, vous verrez son profil. * /time - indique l’heure sur laquelle est basée le jeu. Les premières lettres seules fonctionnent également. Ainsi, /h peut remplacer /help. ---- Qu’arrive-t-il si je suis déconnecté en pleine partie ? SI vous êtes déconnecté en donjon et que vous n’avez pas remplit les conditions de réussite, votre partie reprendra où vous en étiez. Si, en revanche, les conditions étaient déjà remplies, vous serez téléporté en ville ou dans votre hall de guilde. Si vous êtes déconnecté pendant un combat, le jeu achèvera ce dernier automatiquement puis évaluera si les conditions de la zone sont remplie ou non, comme ci-dessus. Par exemple, si vous êtes déconnecté durant un matche JcJ, le jeu terminera le combat en auto pour vous, et vous gagnerez ou perdrez des points suivant le résultat. Même chose pour un défi ou une épreuve. Si vous êtes déconnecté pendant un combat contre un boss, vous serez téléporté en ville ou dans votre hall de guilde. Familiers Comment obtenir des familiers ? Chaque créature du jeu peut être attrapée. Il vous faudra pour cela de la chance et de la persévérance. De nombreuses tentatives peuvent être requises afin d’attraper un familier. Les chances d’apparition de l’écran de capture sont déterminées par le taux de capture. Voir Familiers pour la liste des familiers et leurs localisations. ---- Est-ce qu’un boss peut devenir un de mes familiers ? Oui. Chaque ennemis récurent de Bit Heroes peut être attrapés ou fusionnés, même les apparitions légendaires en donjons/raids (Gobby, Olxa, Mimzy et Bully). ---- Si je joue en automatique, est-ce que je perds mes chances d’obtenir des familier ? Non. Si vous avez activé l’option Decline duplicate familiars dans les paramètres, les demandes de familiers que vous possédez déjà seront ignorées. Toutefois, les autres demandes seront bien affichées. ---- Où puis-je trouver les schémas de fusion de familiers ? Les schémas de fusions peuvent être trouvés dans tous les donjons et raids peuplés des familiers qu’ils concernent, à l’exception des schémas relatifs au mode Invasions (zombie & ninja), qui ne sont trouvables que dans ce mode. Voir la List of fusions by location pour plus d’information. ---- Où trouver les matériaux utiles aux fusions ? Voir Craft#Materials. Gameplay Statistiques (stats) primaires Attaque, Vie, et Vitesse sont les statistiques de base des joueurs, et sont utilisées pour calculer ses TS (total stats), ses points de vie en combat et sa capacité à infliger des dégâts ou des soins. * Power ( ) permet de calculer les dommages que le joueur ou un familier peut causer. Chaque point de stats représente 1 point de dégâts en combat. * Stamina ( ) permet de calculer les points de vie du joueur ou d’un familier. Chaque point de stats placé en Vie représente 10 points de vie en combat. * Agility ( ) est utilisée en corrélation avec la statistique d’Attaque pour calculer la capacité de dégâts et de régénération des attaques en combat. Par tour, le joueur / familier régénère 0.5 SP. ---- Les mécanismes de défense * Health représente les points de vie dont dispose le joueur ou le familier en combat. * Evade annule les dégâts reçus normalement par un coup adverse. Le taux d’évasion de base d’un joueur ou d’un familier est de 2,5%. * Block réduit les dégâts reçus par un coup adverse. Un blocage critique est un blocage appliqué à un coup critique adverse. * Deflect annule les dégâts normalement reçus par un coup adverse et les redirige sur l’ennemi ayant porté le coup. Les dégâts déviés peuvent être à leur tour bloqués, évités, déviés ou redirigés. Il n’y a pas de limite théorique au nombre de déviations supportées par une attaque. * Redirect redirige les dégâts normalement reçus par une attaque sur un autre membre de l’équipe. La possibilité d’une redirection est calculée avant la possibilité d’une déviation ou d’une esquive, et un coup peut être redirigé plusieurs fois de suite. * Shield ajoute une barre de vie à celle présente par défaut en début de combat. Le bouclier est un bonus de vie pouvant représenter jusqu’à 50% du réservoir de vie d’un joueur. * Absorb transforme les dégâts normalement reçus par un joueur en bouclier. La possibilité d’absorption de dégâts est calculée avant la possibilité de leur appliquer une quelconque réduction. * Damage Reduction '''réduit tous les dégâts reçus sur la base d’un pourcentage donné. * '''Damage Enrage créée une réserve de dégâts sous forme d’un pourcentage, cumulables jusqu’à l’équivalent de 10% de la vie du joueur ou du familier. Si utilisé en combat, le bonus va augmenter les dégâts infligés à l’ennemi lors de la prochaine attaque. ---- Les mécanismes d’attaque * Damage représente le volume de dégâts ou de soin qu’un joueur ou un familier peut infliger à un adversaire. Le bonus de dégâts s’applique en combat. * Speed '' représente combien d’attaques le joueur ou le familier peut infliger relativement à leurs adversaires. Le bonus de vitesse s’applique également en combat. * '''Critical Chance représente la chance qu’une attaque devienne critique, et cause plus de dégâts. Le taux de base du jeu est de 10%. * Critical Damage représente le degré de multiplication des dégâts lorsqu’un coup est critique. Le taux de base du jeu est de +50%. * Life Steal soigne le joueur ou le familier qui porte l’attaque suivant un pourcentage donné. * Dual Strike active automatiquement une seconde attaque, basée sur la dernière capacité activée. La seconde attaque n’est pas obligatoirement destinée à la même cible, suivant les caractéristiques de cette dernière (ex : l’attaque frappe l’adversaire le plus faible, qui a pu changer, ou le dernier adversaire de l’équipe, si l’ancien est mort lors de la première attaque). * Empower Chance double les dommages de l’attaque ou des soins prodigués. ---- Capacités General Comment puis-je obtenir un accessoire ou un Pet ? Il est possible d’obtenir un accessoire ou un Pet en dépensant des gemmes dans la Boutique, en dépensant des points d’honneur dans le Guild shop ou en récompenses lors de certains évènements. Voir les pages Accessories et Pets pour plus d’information. ---- Comment obtenir un équipement légendaire ? Il est possible d’obtenir un équipement légendaire en Raids, Trials, et Gauntlet. Plus spécifiquement, les équipements légendaires peuvent être trouvés sur : * Les Mini-boss (des ennemis standards mais exceptionnellement plus gros) ou le boss principal en épreuves, et sur chaque ennemi du mode Défi (à partir d’un certain niveau). * Les boss de raids (Astaroth, Kaleido, etc.) ou leurs familiers légendaires (Olxa, Mimzy, etc.) * Dans les coffres épiques ; * auprès de rares marchands pour 1000 gemmes ; Voir List of legendary equipment ou Equipment pour plus d’information. ---- Comment obtenir un équipement défini ? Les équipements définis peuvent être obtenus en Défi/Épreuves dont les niveaux sont écrits en couleur turquoise, en R2/R3/R4 en difficulté héroïque (vraisemblablement sur le boss uniquement), et en mode World Boss T6/T7 en difficulté héroïque. Voir Sets et Equipment pour plus d’information. ---- Comment obtenir des runes et des fragments de runes ? Les runes peuvent être obtenues en récompenses d’événements ou en les craftant depuis le menu dédié. Les fragments de runes peuvent être obtenus comme récompenses en fin de campagnes JcJ ou Épreuves/Défi, en bonus quotidiens ou en primes. Ils peuvent également être obtenus en regardant des vidéos publicitaires dans un donjon ou en y ouvrant un coffre. Échanger une rune permet de récupérer une fraction des fragments qui la composent. Voir la page consacrée aux Runes pour plus d’information. ---- Est-ce que mon accessoire ou mes runes impactent les membres de mon équipe ? Non, seulement votre personnage. ---- Combien de temps mettent les énergies, jetons et tessons à se régénérer ? * Vous gagnez 1 unité d’énergie toutes les 4 minutes. * Vous gagnez 1 ticket toutes les 45 minutes, pour un maximum de base de 10. * Vous gagnez 1 jeton toutes les 45 minutes, pour un maximum de base de 10. * Vous gagnez 1 tesson toutes les 120 minutes, pour un maximum de base de 4. * Vous gagnez 1 badge toutes les 45 minutes, pour un maximum de base de 10. Les bonus de guilde permettent d’augmenter ces limites de stockage de consommables, à l’exception de l’énergie. Voir la page de Guilds pour plus d’information. ---- Qu’obtient-on en échange d’un équipement ? Voir Craft#Exchange. ---- Comment obtenir plus d’or ? L’or peut être obtenu de plusieurs façons : * Ouvrir des coffres en dungeons et raids * Explorer des dungeons et raids et trouver des pièces d’or, des sacs d’or ou des chaudrons d’or * Remporter des combats en dungeons, raids, Trials/Gauntlet et World Boss * Gagner des rencontres en mode JcJ ou Guilde vs. Guilde. * Daily login gifts * Daily bounties ---- Comment obtenir des gemmes ? Des gemmes peuvent être obtenues en jeu de plusieurs façons : * Ouvrir des coffres en dungeons et raids * Explorer les dungeons et raids et trouver des gemmes, des sacs de gemmes ou des chaudrons de gemmes * Gagner des combats en World Boss * En craftant des gemmes à partir de PvP coins * En récompenses d’événements * Daily login gifts * Daily bounties * En regardant des vidéos publicitaires ---- Comment obtenir plus d’énergies ? * En utilisant de petites potions d’énergies provenant de daily bonus and daily bounties. * En échangeant des pièces de bronze et d’argent PvP coins pour 20 énergies. * En achetant des potions d’énergies moyennes dans le Guild shop pour 15k points d’honneur chacune. * En regardant des vidéos publicitaires * En échangeant des gemmes contre des énergies ---- Comment obtenir plus de tickets JcJ ? * En craftant des tickets en utilisant les PvP coins (2 Tickets = 100 pièces de bronze + 3 d’argent) * Daily login gifts en se connectant huit jours consécutifs * En les achetant dans la boutique de guilde à partir du niveau 50 - voir Guild Shop * Daily bounties * En regardant des vidéos publicitaires * En échangeant des gemmes contre des tickets JcJ ---- Comment obtenir plus de badges ? * En craftant des badges à partir de PvP coins (2 badges = 100 pièces de bronze + 3 d’argent) * En les achetant dans la boutique de guilde à partir du niveau 45 - voir Guild Shop * En échangeant des gemmes contre des badges ---- Comment obtenir des hyper shards ? * En échangeant des équipements légendaires ou définis issus du R2 * En explorant le R2 (Voir Dungeons pour les taux d’apparition) * En ouvrant des coffres épiques en R2 * En battant boss et mini-boss des Défi et Epreuves Trials and Gauntlet (Difficulty 70-109) ---- Comment obtenir des doublons ? * En échangeant des équipements légendaires ou définis issus du R3 * En explorant le R3 (Voir Dungeons pour les taux d’apparition) * En ouvrant des coffres épiques en R3 * En battant boss et mini-boss des Défi et Epreuves Trials and Gauntlet (Difficulty 110-149) * En battant le mode World Boss au palier T - voir World Boss ---- Comment obtenir des Rom Bits ? * En échangeant des équipements légendaires ou définis issus du R4 * En explorant le R4 (Voir Dungeons pour les taux d’apparition) * En ouvrant des coffres épiques en R4 * En battant boss et mini-boss des Défi et Epreuves Trials and Gauntlet (Difficulty 150+) * En récompenses de certains événements. ---- ''What is a Harmony Orb/Onyx Lodestone/Jade Lodestone/Platinum Ingot/Orichalcum Ingot/Dark Iron Ingot? 'Harmony Orbs (T5/R2), Onyx Lodestones (T6/R3), Jade Lodestones (WB6), Platinum Ingot (R4), Orichalcum Ingot (T7 T/G) and Dark Iron Ingot (WB7) are obtained from exchanging Set items, and are used for re-rolling Set items in Trade. A Set item yields its respective set tier material when exchanged.' 'Voir Craft#Exchange pour plus d’information.' ---- Qu’est-ce qu’un point de compétence (point de stat’) ? Les points de compétence sont définis dans le jeu comme une monnaie épique. Il s’agit de points qui peuvent être ajoutés aux statistiques de base d’un joueur : Attaque , Vie , ou Vitesse . Les points de compétences peuvent être obtenus : * En prenant un niveau grâce à l’Experience obtenues en combats ; * Daily login gifts après s’être connecté 10 jours consécutifs ; * En les craftant grâce aux PvP coins (1 point de stat’ = 500 pièces de bronze + 50 d’argent + 10 d’or) * En complétant certains Special Dungeon pour la première fois. ---- Combien dois-je avoir de TS pour … ? Les indications suivantes sont des estimations d’ordre général ne prenant pas en compte les combinaisons d’équipements spécifiques, et sont basées sur les TS d’un joueur et non de son équipe. Zones (Drapeaux seulement): * '''Z1' = 90-100 ts * Z2 = 160-180 ts * Z3F2 = 200-220 ts * Z3 = 250-270 ts * Z3D4 = ~800 ts avec des amis plus puissants * Z4/Z4F8 = 550-600 ts * Z5/Z5F9 = 750-800 ts * Z6 = ~1200 ts Raids ''': * '''R1 Héroïque nécessite des amis possédant au moins 700 TS en mode manuel. * R2 Difficile nécessite des amis possédant au moins 950 TS en mode manuel. * R2 Héroïque nécessite des amis possédant au moins 1200 TS en mode manuel. * R3 Normal nécessite des amis possédant au moins 950 TS en mode manuel. * R3 Difficile nécessite des amis possédant au moins 1200 TS en mode manuel. * R3 Héroïque nécessite des amis possédant au moins 1500 TS en mode manuel. * R4 Normal nécessite des amis possédant au moins 1300 (manuel) et 1400 (auto). * R4 Difficile nécessite des amis possédant au moins 1700 TS en mode manuel. * R4 Héroïque nécessite des amis possédant au moins 1900 TS en mode manuel. World Boss: * T6 Difficile nécessite des coéquipiers possédant au moins 1.2-1.4k TS * T6 Héroïque nécessite des coéquipiers possédant au moins 1.6k TS * T7 Normal nécessite des coéquipiers possédant au moins 1.2k TS * T7 Difficile nécessite des coéquipiers possédant au moins 1.7k TS * T7 Héroïque nécessite des coéquipiers possédant au moins 1.9k TS ---- Quels sont les TS des différents équipements ? Vous trouverez ci-dessous une liste des statistiques par équipements, basée sur leur rareté dans le jeu. Pour une liste exhaustive par niveau d’upgrade, voir la page Total Stats. Pour tout savoir sur une pièce d’équipement en particulier, voir la page Equipment. Abréviations utilisées : * Z1 = Zone 1 (Bit Valley) * Z2 = Zone 2 (Wintermarsh) * Z3 = Zone 3 (Lakehaven) * Z4 = Zone 4 (Ashvale) * Z5 = Zone 5 (Aramore) * Z6 = Zone 6 (Morgoroth) * T1-T7 = Palier à Palier 7 en Epreuves et Défis, voirTrials pour plus d’information. * R1 = Raid 1 (Astaroth's Awakening), voir Raids pour plus d’information. * R2 = Raid 2 (Hyper Dimension), voir Raids pour plus d’information. * R3 = Raid 3 (Woodbeard's Booty), voir Raids pour plus d’information. * R4 = Raid 4 (A Haile of a Mistake), voir Raids pour plus d’information. * WB3-WB7 correspondent aux paliers 3 à 7 en mode World Boss, voir World Boss pour plus d’information. ---- Comment fonctionne le bonus de découverte d’objets et qu’affecte-t-il ? Le bonus de découverte d’objet augmente la valeur des objets trouvés par les joueurs qui remportent un combat. Toutefois, certains objets ne sont pas concernés par ce bonus. Voici donc un point sur ce qui a été découvert jusqu’ici :. Objets impactés par le bonus de découverte: * Les Equipment portés et bénéficiant de statistiques trouvés en Zones, Raids, et Epreuves. * Les schémas de fusion de familiers. * Coins * Enchantments Objets non impactés par le bonus de découverte: * Pet (œufs)/Accessoires (boites) en boutique/Shop: http://www.bitheroesgame.com/forums/forum/suggestions-and-feedback/350-rng-on-eggs?p=855#post855 * Les cosmétiques Objets certainement non impactés par le bonus de découverte: * Les matériaux de craft : syrum, mini syrum, pignons, cerveaux, ... * Les Hyper Shards en mode Défis/Epreuves * Le contenu des coffres en zones et Raids ---- Est-ce que le taux de découverte d’objet augmente avec le niveau des Défis et Epreuves ? Non. Le palier de difficulté des Défis et Epreuves impact la qualité des équipements les plus rares qu’il est possible d’y trouver. En revanche, le taux de découverte d’objet est le même quel que soit le niveau de difficulté au sein d’un même palier. ---- Comment fonctionnent les bonus de difficulté en raids ? Sont-ils additionnels ou multiplicatifs ? Imaginons que vous ayez une rune - bonus d’expérience de +10%, et que vous utilisez un parchemin – bonus d’expérience de +25%. Nous sommes samedi, et le bonus quotidien donne encore un surplus de +30% d’expérience. Pour résumer, vous êtes à ce stade à un bonus total « joueur » de +65% d’expérience. Sachant qu’un donjon héroïque donne +200% d’expérience, le jeu multiplie le bonus du joueur par le bonus de donjon pour calculer le bonus total d’expérience. Ainsi, dans cet exemple, vous bénéficiez d’un bonus total d’expérience de +330%. La même logique s’applique aux bonus de taux de capture et de découverte d’or. en:Frequently Asked Questions Category:Other